1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire press fitting method in which an aluminum core wire of each of two aluminum wires is stranded to each other and inserted into a sleeve, and the aluminum core wire of each of two aluminum wires are compressed and swaged along with the sleeve.
2. Field of the Invention
When aluminum wires are press fitted and swaged under the same conditions as copper wires, there are concerns that the strength of a terminal press fitting part is degraded, and stable conduction cannot be maintained between the aluminum wire and the terminal. Therefore, in Patent Document 1 described as follows, a terminal press fitting structure of press fitting a terminal into an aluminum wire formed by sheathing a number of stranded wires is proposed. In the terminal press fitting structure, a wire barrel of a closed barrel type terminal is press fitted into a conductor portion of the aluminum wire such that the upper portion of the wire barrel is crushed into a substantially W shape in an end face view.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-327690
In the terminal press fitting structure, since press fitting was performed to crush the upper portion of the closed barrel to show the substantially W shape in the end face view, the press fitting operation was complex.